Amazing
by chelseyelric
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel role reversal and OCC. Sebastian is the master, o tay? And yes, Ciel is just a little shorter than Sebastian. He's not 12 anymore. Sebastian's birthday's coming up. Read to find out the rest.
1. Amazing Realization

~My past...my future...even my present are tainted.

I was captured by a cult when I was only ten. Ten! Those heartless bastards! The only reason I'm alive is because, as I balanced on the tightrope of life and death, I was given a choice by the powers that be: Die a peaceful death and go to heaven to be re-united with my parents or take revenge on the monsters responsible for their deaths and my gruesome torture.

For some reason, instead of having joy at the thought of being re-united with them, I chose the second option. I couldn't part from this earth until each of those low-lives breathed their last, but in order to live, I had to make an exchange. I would find limitless power and a full, protected life if I gave up my soul, my future and my chance at ever going to heaven.

Being young and impulsive, I agreed immediately, thinking that the price was fair. I awoke in the rain, my left eye in intense pain with a beautiful, blue eyed teenager standing over me.

"Hello, Young Master. How may I serve you?" I covered my eye and contemplated that question.

"You will not leave me until I've had my full revenge, do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed low then picked me up and carried me toward the newly built replica of my house which had been burnt to the ground. As I slipped into unconsciousness from the pain and extreme loss my soul was feeling, he whispered, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I will never leave you, Young Master"~

Ciel was pouring the morning tea while speaking. "... and you must finish the paperwork for the new addition to the factory in Wales by the end of the week, also, your twenty first birthday is coming up and you have yet to have any plans made. As well as-"

"I won't be having a party." Sebastian stated, his hands laced together and over his mouth, elbows on the table, red brown and cursed eye focused on nothing. Ciel sighed.

"Master, you say this every year and every year I give you the same answer. This is not a celebration, though everyone else thinks it is. To you, it's just a chance to meet more clients and financers."

"Yes, but every year, it agitates me a little more, Ciel." The 'teen' being addressed grinned a cat-like grin. "Well, how about you only stand there? I'll do all the talking." He joked.

"Fine," Sebastian replied sulkily. He stood and walked toward the door of his office. "I'll be in my chambers. Only disturb me if it's an emergency."

"Yes, my Lord." he said as his older (only in appearance) master left the room.

~Ciel 5:30-7:15~

'Ah, he still has scars after all this time. Will they ever heal? Well, off to my duties,' he thought to himself and strolled down to the kitchen.

Of course, when he got there, Bard had nearly burnt the mansion down...again. And Maylene had broken nearly all of the china...AGAIN. And Finny had destroyed the garden with the weed-killer and his incredible strength...AGAIN!

God!

A butler's work is never done in this house (why does Sebastian keep them around again?), but being the butler to the Michaelis estate, what would he do if he couldn't fix something as simple as this? After all, he was one hell of a butler.

He finished all the repairs and made an amazing dinner by 7:00, only to find that his master refused to come out of his quarters when Finny went to fetch him. 'I guess he's more troubled then I suspected. I'll bring his dinner to him.' He strolled down the many hallways to his master's room.

~Sebastian 5:30-7:15~

'Why can't I just tell him how I feel?' He had only pretended to be agitated about his birthday. Of course he was a little upset about it, the date signaling another year toward damnation and it being the anniversary of his parents' death, but he'd accepted his fate long ago.

The thing he was struggling with now was much more troubling: His feelings toward his 'teenage' butler, Ciel. He knew they were only in a master/servant relationship, but from the moment he saw his angelic face haloed in the rain and felt himself being cradled in those comforting arms, he was pretty sure he was in love. But he could never tell the demon that.

Ciel was hundreds, maybe even thousands of years older than him, and Sebastian couldn't even be sure that the demon felt emotions, let alone love. And, to top it all off, they were both boys! How could he possibly love him back?

He had paced his large room, thinking, sat on his bed, went to his desk, scribbled out some love poetry that he tore up right away, paced again, sat again, looked out the window and sat at his desk again. He decided to write a story about their non-existent relationship as he'd done since he'd turned 18. It was a sort of release he'd invented so he didn't explode from his pent up emotions that had built over the years.

He began writing about his butler's lithe body and how it moved, the way his face displayed his emotions through the mask he carefully composed in subtle ways that you could only detect if you'd known him for years. He wrote of running his hands over the creamy smoothness of his skin and making the 'younger' shiver beneath him. Before he knew it, he'd gotten hard and was rubbing himself roughly.

It became too much to bear and he walked over to his bed. 'Can't walk around with this I guess.' He opened and removed his beautifully elaborate shirt to expose the ivory plains of his well-toned chest and abs. He brushed his hand from his lips, to his chin, than his neck, to his half-pert, tan nipples. His other hand moved down to undo his form-fitting pants and pulled out his arousal.

He thought of Ciel unsteadily moaning out his name, lying on his back, giving himself completely to his master to do as he pleased with his body. He was starting to leak pre-cum when Finny banged on the door.

"Master! Dinner's ready! Ciel says to come downstairs!"

"Um, uh, I'm not hungry!" he replied in a hurry.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him." Finny's tone sounded a little deflated, but his steps could be heard as he strode away. The master hadn't noticed it, but he had been fisting himself, getting aroused at the very mention of his beloved's name, so his arousal was now painfully hard.

He had to get rid of it fast!

He lay down and stroked hard and messaged his balls. He moaned and groaned and called Ciel's name, thinking he wouldn't be discovered. Poor naive Sebastian.

~Ciel 7:16?

Ciel was about to knock on his master's door, tray of food in hand, when he heard something resembling a struggle. He heard grunting and strained breathing coming from the other side.

'Sebastian! Did someone get in?' He pressed his ear against the door and set down the food.

"Ah! Ciel! Oh, so tight! Too, tight!"

'Are they restraining him? I have to see what's going on!' He quickly thought of the large open window of his master's room. 'Perfect, that way I can see what's going on and not upset the attackers!'

He dashed to a tree branch right outside the window in less than 2 seconds using his demon speed and saw something he didn't expect to see. His master's glorious body sprawled across the bed, his pitch black hair a mess, no shirt, pants undone and member in hand! And he was screaming his name.

His!

Sebastian's eye-patch was almost off, but it didn't matter because his eyes were glued shut. Ciel could feel blood dripping from his nose and a boner suddenly appear as if it had been conjured up! Ciel grabbed his nose and crotch at the same time.

'HOLY CRAP! What the hell is going on here?'

He jumped down from the tree and ran to his master's room door again. He went into the room without a sound and hid under his bed, lying flat on his back.

"Ciel! You're so beautiful! And tight, too!" Ciel was played with himself under the bed while he kept his mouth covered with his hand to keep from calling out.

'Master. My master. He thinks this way about me?'

His cock twitched at the thought.

'Ah! I...think...I'm gonna-ah!' Ciel stroked harder and faster. Sebastian was close, too.

"Ha! I'm coming!" 'I am, too!' Without knowing it, the two came in unison. "I love you...Ciel." Sebastian whispered into the darkness he thought was empty before he slipped into a deep sleep. Ciel was crying under the bed.

'Master...my master. Sebastian. Me, too. I love you too!' He was so moved. He'd never known his master felt the same way he did. He got out from his hiding place slowly and got to his feet.

He looked upon the sleeping form of the boy he'd saved eleven years ago, now a man, but he still looked just as vulnerable as he had all those years ago.

He strode toward him, moved him up gently and tucked him under the covers. Ciel's gloved hand brushed his master's hair from his sweaty face, only to have a tear land on his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you for returning my feelings. I don't know what I'd have done if..." He threw words away, seeing as how his master couldn't hear him anyway, and planted a light kiss on his alabaster lips.

It was so ironic. He'd loved him since the first time he'd seen him cry, and now he was crying tears of joy because of his returned love. He would have to find a special way to show his love. He backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off of him, and closed the door, whispering, "I love you, my Lord."


	2. Amazing Preparations

~~~~~Sorry about the condition of my last chapter, please bear with it. This one will be better, I promise! In this story, Ciel and Sebastian have switched roles, making Sebastian the master and Ciel the butler but everyone else stayed the same. In the last chapter, amazing realization, we saw the confused feelings of Sebastian become known to Ciel. In this chapter, Ciel throws a party no one expects, including you, the readers. Read to find out what happens, ne? ~~~~

The sun rose (as it tends to do every morning) outside the large window of Sebastian's room only to be blocked by the heavy curtains.

"Master, it is time to get up. There is much to do before your party." Ciel opened the curtains to reveal the golden smiling face of the sun onto the pale frowning face of his master.

"No, Ciel. I refuse." He rolled over in bed burying his face in a pillow.

Ciel turned around slowly, his body haloed by the glow of the morning.

"I have spent much time preparing for this."

He walked over to his master, lent over him and breathed seductively into his ear. "Please get out of bed for me?" He finished his sentence with a smirk.

This awoke and aroused Sebastian to no end, so instead of faking sleep like he always did, he sat up. Vertigo kicked in almost instantly, but the blood rushing away from his head wasn't his worry.

Sebastian's POV~

'I'm so confused! Ever since last week, when I woke up under the covers, (though I distinctly remember going to sleep on top of them,) Ciel has been acting so different. I think he's been flirting with me but I'm not sure. Does he know? How could he have found out? Oh, no! He's looking at me! What do I do? I know!'

"I got up! Unless you need something more, please leave so I may get dressed for the day." Ciel's smirk grew.

"Yes, my Lord" He left the room and Sebastian could have sworn he saw his hips swinging more than usual. He cradled his head in his hands as he heard the door click closed.

'I think I'm going crazy.'

Ciel POV~

'This is going perfectly,' thought Ciel as he strut confidently down the hallway to the ballroom.

'And tonight...' he thought crouching, 'I will make the finishing blow.'

He gracefully jumped into the air, spinning and swirling as he decorated the bare area with red and black streamers, flowers, candles, etc.

At the crescendo of his beautiful dance, Ciel stood proudly on the edge of the table, wrapped his arms around himself and raised them high into the air.

Sebastian POV~

His cheeks were flushed, as they had been for the past week, it seemed. Perhaps they would become permanently stained red.

Ciel was always whispering strange breathy things into his ear now and it made him so sexually frustrated, he thought he would explode!

He finished tying his necktie and set out to the ballroom. This is where the party was to take place and the affair would last from early in the morning to early in the evening. Even though he didn't want to, according to the rules of English society, he had to be there to greet his guests. The large hall was decorated beautifully in a captivating mix of maroon, indigo, ebony and gold. Streamers were hung from every part of the balcony and ceiling with little paper lanterns hung, ready to be lit. All of the vases were filled with baby's breath and roses and other plants Sebastian found he couldn't name.

He walked into the room just in time to watch Ciel run his hands seductively down his slender sides and then raise them into the air, followed by his long thin leg.

The demon leaned back incredibly far, exposing a bit of his lower stomach and more of his leg before he set of into a pattern of back flips. Everywhere he landed, a new plate and set of silverware was placed.

Ciel POV~

He finished off this glorious routine by flipping 5 times in the air and landing directly in front of his master, catching Sebastian off guard. Smirking like the Cheshire Cat, Ciel stalked around him, appraising him until he came to a halt once again.

He reached a hand toward him, causing Sebastian to flinch at first, but once Ciel had gripped onto his necktie and loosed it, he relaxed.

"You never could tie these correctly," Ciel whispered as he fixed it.

"I-I...I" Sebastian stuttered in a way Ciel found absolutely adorable. It was at that moment that Ciel sensed someone approaching the house.

"Our first guest approaches," he said, side stepping the tall human in front of him as he walked to the front doors. "At least attempt to smile tonight, eh?" he asked over his shoulder before opening them wide. "Welcome to the Michaelis Estate. I am Ciel and welcome to the Master's birthday celebration."

~~~~~So...that's it :3 I know it's short and rushed, but I've had this for awile and I feel like I just need to start posting something to keep the story going -_-" So, on a happier note, I'm hoping to have Lizzy appear in the next chapter and I hope to get some feedback, positive or negative :)


End file.
